


Enough is Enough

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Gloryhole, Multi, Orgasm, Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: The rest of team RWBY discovered Weiss’ little black book of her sexual escapades. Embarrassed and humiliated, Weiss goes into town for a breath of fresh air and to clear her mind. Old habits die hard and she finds herself at an old hangout of hers with fond, if not perverted, memories.





	Enough is Enough

“Oh come on, Ice Queen, it was only a joke. We still love ya,” Yang called after Weiss as the white haired heiress stormed off. 

“Weiss! We don’t care what you’re into. Tell you what, come back to the room and...and...and I’ll tell you what all I’m into,” Ruby offered. 

Weiss spun on her heels and glared at her team, her face almost as red as Ruby’s weapon. 

“I don’t care about that!” She yelled, drawing the attention of people nearby. Lowering her voice she added, “What I care about is that you went through my things without my permission. That stuff was private! I would have told you all when I was ready. Now leave me alone.”

“Weiss, I...,” Ruby paused as Blake layer a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Give Weiss some time. She just needs to cool off.”

Weiss stomped off, away from her friends, away from the school. She needed to clear her head, to let everything blow over and settle down before she could even look at her friends again. 

‘How could they,’ she thought to herself as she entered the edge of town. ‘That was MY diary. They had no right to look through it. The things I’ve written in there... How can they want to be still be around me after reading all of that?!’

She thought about what they must know now, about every dark secret that she had kept from them. One particular diary entry appeared in her mind, so clear was the memory it was as if she was reading it straight from the page itself. 

July 8th: “Dear diary, today was by far the best adventure yet. You remember that dingy disgusting adult store I wrote about last week? Well, I finally decided to check it out. I browsed the movies on the shelves as well as checked out the display case full of toys. The one that REALLY caught my attention was the Beowulf vibrator. It looked sooooo good, so much so that I rushed off to the restroom to relieve my desire. Before I could enter the stall, however, I noticed something odd about its walls. There were holes big enough to shove your arm through. I know what they’re for, and I REALLY wanted to give it a try, but some lucky slut had already occupied the space. I had to sit there and watch as cock after hard cock pushed through the holes. Maybe one of these days I’ll get the chance to return there. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to be in her position. Maybe, just maybe.”

Weiss stopped and shook the thought from her head, trying and failing to keep herself from becoming wet between her legs. Taking a deep breath she watched the sun dip lower against the horizon. 

‘Wait... what time is it?!’

She pulled out her scroll and checked the time. Curfew was in ten minutes and she’d been walking for at least thirty! There was no way she’d make it back in time! Hanging her head she gave up, giving in to the idea that she would be late getting back to the dorm and would have to suffer the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch and her riding crop...

“That might not be a bad thing,” Weiss mused to herself as she imagined being tied to a table while Glynda smacked her ass with that crop of hers. “Doubt it. It’d be best to just stay out all night and hope that the girls vouch for me.”

Looking around to get her bearings, Weiss was shocked when she realized that she actually knew where she was. Her memories must have drawn her here as she was remembering her diary entry. Gazing up at the adult store’s sign she felt that familiar urge tugging at her, pulling her toward the door. 

A soft bell chimes as she pushed into the dimly lit store. A lone, older gentleman sat behind the register eying her as she browsed the displays. She could feel him mentally stripping her naked, molesting her with those gnarled and rough fingers. She made sure her back was to him before biting her lip and gripping the hem of her skirt to keep from rubbing the ache that threatened to consume her. 

Glancing down at the display case in front of her cause her breath to catch in her throat. Grimm dildo vibrators of all shapes and sizes were on display. She imagined each of them stretching her wide and forcing her to cum until she was numb from the pleasure. 

“Fuck me...,” she moaned as she rushed towards the back, her breathing heavy and hot as she pushed open the bathroom stall door and dropped onto the seat. She pulled her soaked panties off and hung them over the door frame to dry before reaching between her legs. As soon as her fingers touched the lips of her drenched pussy she was lost. 

Her moans were loud, no longer caring who heard her, as she rubbed her clit hard and fast. The sounds that her body made as she dug her fingers inside were sloppy and wet as her fluids dropped from her hand onto the floor. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her, heat blossoming from within as it spread from her womanhood throughout the rest of her body. 

Fluids splashed all over the door and floor as she felt her orgasm erupt from her body. Legs shaking, she cried out in bliss as convulsions took control of her body. So numb to the outside world was she that her mind didn’t register the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

It took her a few moments of labored breathing to catch her breath and for her eyes to regain normal vision, but as soon as they did she almost wished they hadn’t. Two cocks hung through the holes on either side of her, one as black as dark chocolate and the other white. She realized with a shock that she had entered the exact stall that she had written about, the one where she had seen the woman take cock after cock as she wished she was in her place. Now, she was.

“C’mon, sweetie,” came a deep voice from her right, belonging to the white cock. “We saw you enter and the whole store heard ya. We know what you need and we’ve got ‘em ready for ya. Don’t leave us hangin’ sweetheart.”

“Maybe she’s just a little shy,” came the black cock’s owner. “Give her a moment to warm up to the idea. I bet you as soon as she’s ready she’ll... oh FUCK that’s the ticket!”

Weiss had taken the man’s entire cock in her mouth, amazed at how quickly he got hard as she felt him slowly grow until he was pushing at the edge of her throat. Teasingly, she pressed her ass against the white cock, grinding on it as he too got hard. 

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart. That’s what I like. Grind that needy cunt ok daddy’s cock. Holy shit, man, she’s fuckin’ drenched over here. She needs this bad!”

Weiss felt the cock pull back and reposition, the tip pressing against her entrance as it teased her. With a hearty grunt and a rough thrust, he sunk deep into her, knocking the breath out of her as he slammed against her womb. Gasping loudly, her fingers clawed at the stall’s wall as the man rammed her cunt repeatedly. Instinctively, her mouth found the first cock once more and began bobbing up and down on it. 

“You think that’s wet, just wait until you feel this mouth of hers. I’ve never felt anything like it!”

The feeling of being fucked from both ends had her mind swimming in ecstasy. It wasn’t long until she was cumming again, both her pussy and lips squeezing their respective cocks as Weiss forced the orgasms from the men. The flood or semen in her pussy and mouth nearly made her black out as she struggled to gulp down every last drop of cum. 

The two men backed away, their cocks spilling their seed onto the floor as they slipped from her used holes. Weiss fell to her knees, utterly exhausted yet satisfied as she tried to regain her strength. Looking back at the hole she noticed movement and heard the shuffle of feet. Before she could figure out what was going on another cock took the place of the first, this one knotted and shaped much like a dogs. 

‘A-A faunus?!’

Her eyes twinkled with desire and her mouth watered even more than before as she leaned forward and accepted the next offering.

Time seemed to blur as Weiss lost track of time. She lost count of how many cocks used her and left their load. At some point she must have blacked out. She woke to the shopkeeper prodding her with the stick end of a mop. Looking around she observed the aftermath of the gloryhole orgy. Cum dripped from the holes in the walls of the stall, covering the floor in a thick and sticky mess. She noticed fresh stains all over her outfit and could only imagine the state of her makeup. 

“I’ve got a fresh set of clothes for you, ma’am,” the man informed her as he pointed next to the sink. “You might want to wash up a bit as well. I’ve never seen anybody take that many cocks in one night. You must have needed it bad.”

“I did,” Weiss replied before pausing. “Did...Did you say night? What time is it?”

“Nine in the morning. I’d hurry up if I were you. A young student like you could get in trouble if she’s late for class.”

Weiss scrambled for the sink, quickly washing up as best as she could before dressing and rushing out of the store. 

“Weiss! Where’ve you been?! And what’s that smell?” Ruby began pestering as Weiss quietly but quickly sat next to her teammate in the classroom. 

“If you all are still wanting to talk about my diary after class, Ive got a story that NEEDS to be added to its pages,” Weiss responded, smiling slyly. “What do you say? You all interested?”


End file.
